One Step at a Time
by bcutee11
Summary: Yata is on a mission from his family to steal from the Saruhiko Estate, to pay off their debts, but in the process, he meets an old friend, and trouble arises. (Just read it, it's better than it sounds, I swear)


**Summary: I suck at summaries. But basically, The Fushimi's, Munakata's, Suoh's, and Awashima's, are all rich and high up and everything (they own big companies or islands or something) and the Yata's used to be, but they are fervent gamblers and they lost all their money on some high bet, and are in a huge debt. And the Yata's gives Misaki like, a mission to like either steal money from the Fushimi's, Munakata's or Awashima's, or befriend them, and 'persuade' them to lend them money since they're rich and everything, but then Misaki remembers that his old childhood friend, Saruhiko, comes from the Fushimi family, and reminisces and basically they fall in love or something, but then trouble arises, or something.**

**Authors Note: (That was a bad summary, sorry)****.**** This is like a prologue (kind of) I guess of One Step at a Time. The first couple chapters will kind of also introduce everything. Like the world they are living in, their social status, all that, and the story will maybe pick up after around, the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter, maybe. I have an outline, and this might be a long story, but I hope you guys like it! This is my first fanfiction for K so I'm not too sure how it turned out. But it's a Yata/Fushimi story (Yes, they get together, maybe sometime later) So, I hope you like it! If you do, review!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own [K], I don't think I ever will…**

* * *

The beanie clad boy crouched uncomfortably in the vent shaft. There was a much easier way to sneak into the Fushimi Estate but _no_, he had to use the vents. Sometimes Misaki wished his family wasn't such inconvenient twats. But he actually didn't mind it at times; they were only trying to make things "better for him." He shimmied around a corner and found what he was looking for—the one and only vent that led into the room that held the Fushimi safe. He crawled quietly down the metal shaft, coming up to the lined air vents. He pulled out his screwdriver kit and starting unscrewing the bolts that held it together and pulled it up and slid it down. He unraveled the thick cords of rope that were assembled with his rope and pulley, and attached it to a metal hook he placed on the ceiling of the shaft and started lowering the rope into the room. He stopped when the rope was a reasonable length away from the ground. He was told there might be some obstacles and traps to get by, and he wasn't too keen on getting caught or having damages to his body. He eased his way down from the vent onto the rope and started slowly sliding down. He reached the end of the rope and jumped off toward the floor, his body cringed on instinct and Misaki held his breath as he waited for something to happen. After about 1 minute and there was no noise or lights flashing, he deemed it safe and turned about, looking at his surroundings. There was a bed, drawers and a door that seemed to be one that held a closet (most likely walk-in.) It looked like a normal bedroom. He frowned. Maybe he picked the wrong room? The safe couldn't possibly be in here. His family probably made a mistake and had old blueprints. He rethought his last revelation, and knew that his family was rarely wrong, and decided to trust them on this. And what would he know, he was still young. He started toward the paintings on the wall; he knew that if he was going to hide something in his room, he hide behind something. He threw caution to the wind and took the whole painting off the wall sat it on the floor. He waved his hand over spot where the painting was to see if there were any sensory receptors. He then started feeling his hand over the spot to see if there were any buttons or switches and he felt none. He put the painting back on the wall, and went to another painting and did the same thing. There weren't many paintings in the room and the process ended pretty quickly with an agitated boy. Yata then checked the places that a mother would check if she was looking for something her son might be hiding—under the bed, in the socks and underwear drawer, behind the drawers, underneath the bed sheets. By the time he was done, the room looked completely ransacked. Misaki then took extra precaution to put everything in order. He sighed. This was harder than he thought. He looked up in thought, wondering where exactly it could be. He then looked to his right and seen the closet; the only place he had left to search. He walked towards it, taking unnecessary slow steps as if in anticipation of what was to come. As he neared the door, he reached out his hand and was about to clasp his hand around the door handle when a voice said,

"What are you doing?" Misaki jumped back in fright, and held onto his chest and impulsively yelled out

"DAMMIT! DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" before realizing who exactly was standing in the doorway.

Fushimi Saruhiko. Everyone in the know knew his name, his face; he was the pride of his family. The prodigy, had looks to rival a prince. Misaki internally smacked himself for getting out of hand without thinking; this was exactly why this mission was bound to be a failure. He wracked his brain for something to say to get him out of this situation. Just as he was about to spew off some crap about cleaning his room, when Saruhiko interrupted him with a—

"Let me guess? You were looking for some type of clothing or article that I've 'touched or worn' so you can sell it online or show it to your friends and brag about how you've met me and I showered you with attention and gifts." He smirked, while having an exasperated look in his eyes, as if this happened many times and he was getting annoyed by it. Yata almost glared but stopped himself, a fan wouldn't glare and he had to go along with what he said so it wouldn't cause suspicion. Yata made a big deal of dropping his head in defeat and scratching his head so as to seem nervous. He forced a nervous chuckle and said

"Fine, you got me. I'm sorry for looking through your stuff; I'll just be going now." He made to leave the room, and wasn't the least bit surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder to stop him. He had to get out of here fast, if Saruhiko recognized who he was—

"You look kind of familiar—do I know you from somewhere?" Saruhiko said, causing Misaki to panic. 'Shit!' thought Misaki. If he remembers—

"Hey! Aren't you that boy who used to come over and play with me when we were little?" The words said by Saruhiko made Misaki want to crawl into some hole and wither away. He was suddenly hit with a load of memories. He remembered their lifelong promises, their long nights, their secrets shared. At times, he'd fall asleep wishing he could have it all back, but every time he woke up, he faced reality. The fact that he was never going to get it back, he was never going to get his first friend back. He shakily answered, "Yeah, I am." He totally screwed this mission. There was honestly no way out of this. Misaki looked up at Saruhiko and was shocked to see a slight hint of a maybe smile on his face. Saruhiko rarely smiled. Misaki was taken aback; even when they were younger and they spied on girls or did inappropriate things_, Saruhiko never smiled_. Misaki didn't know what to think.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked nervously. He hoped he didn't sound nervous though.

"Why are you here?" Saruhiko asked again. But this time, there was a different tone to his voice. Was it hurt or confusion that Misaki heard? He looked at his face, and Saruhiko's eyes looked unsettled, as if there was an answer to a lifelong of unsolved questions, but yet he couldn't reach it. Misaki looked down. He now realized what the problem was. Misaki _had_ left Saruhiko. It wasn't his decision. He hadn't _liked_ the circumstances on which they parted, but it had still happened. There was no changing the past. He always meant to come back a couple years later, but it never _felt_ right. He wasn't the type to come back and say something cheery like, 'Hey! Long time no see! Did you miss me?' That just wasn't how Yata was. It wasn't how _they_ were.

"I'm here…because; well, because I've missed you." Misaki answered. Okay, so it was kind of a lie. But if it worked out to his likings and if he steered the conversation a certain way, Misaki could definitely see how he could get out of this. Misaki, on subconscious instinct, put away his thoughts and feelings; focusing only on the mission.

"I don't believe it." Saruhiko deadpanned. Leaving Misaki feeling flustered again. Misaki inwardly groaned. But he outwardly smiled. A soft smile that—Misaki hoped Saruhiko remembered—meant that everything was okay, he was happy, and that, most importantly, he was telling the truth. A smile usually used after not seeing each other for a while. Misaki supposed it was a little overdue, but he hoped it worked. It was partly true anyways. He _was_ okay, he _was_ happy, and that was telling the truth.

Saruhiko looked shocked. What _was_ Misaki thinking? After all these years, of pain, and confusion, and anger, was he finally he here to stay now? Forever. Well, not necessarily forever, but maybe for a while? A couple months to stay, maybe? A couple (and dare he think it) years? Is he back for good? Saruhiko honestly didn't know what to think. He long away gave up the possibility of his childhood friend ever coming back, but the thoughts always came back occasionally. There were once times when he would have dreams and nightmares. There were always the time of his 'dark age', when what he desperately needed—wanted—was his old friend, to guide him, to help him. Was that time finally here?

* * *

read&review :)

**R&R **


End file.
